Brute Tigrex
Tigrex Subspecies '''(ティガレックス亜種-Tigarekkusu A-shu) is a darker subspecies of the original Tigrex, but boasting even more aggressiveness and destruction. Also of note are its charge using its developed limbs and blows from its powerful claws and jaw, which both boast tremendous power. The original Tigrex is suited for living in the Snowy Mountains, Gorge and Desert regions, whereas the Tigrex Subspecies has adapted to the even harsher environments of the Volcano, though it can be found in the Sandy Plains as well. This monster has several different new roar animations and an attack in which it stomps its forelimbs erratically, damaging nearby hunters. It should also be noted that the roar is faster and more powerful than the original Tigrex's. Also, the rocks Tigrex Subspecies hurls inflict Fireblight if they are hurled from within a lava pool. The Tigrex Subspecies is just as difficult as it appears. Its new moves include a rampaging charge, at the end of which he produces one of his signature roars. Other new attacks include a fake-out charge to outsmart hunters, a lunging quick spin, and an even greater roar attack. Hunters have ample warning to evade or guard this attack, as the Tigrex Subspecies will take a deep inhalation before performing this roar. It most often uses these attacks when enraged. In-Game Description }} Notes *When the Tigrex Subspecies is low on Stamina, it stumbles and falls over whenever it tries to make an immediate second charge at the Hunter. *Eating an Aptonoth, Slagtoth, or Rhenoplos helps the Tigrex Subspecies regain its Stamina. It may drop a shiny when it begins eating its prey. *When enraged, some parts of its face and arms will become inflamed. *During rage mode, when it jumps backwards, its next attack would most probably be charging towards a player, stop in front of his current position and use Super Roar. *The original Tigrex Music theme also plays when encountering Tigrex Subspecies. *The Tigrex Subspecies appears in a quest with the regular Tigrex in the Sandy Plains. *Tigrex Subspecies makes a return in Monster Hunter 4. **It can now be infected by Goa Magara's Feral Wyvern Virus. **When infected, Tigrex Subspecies can do it's Super Roar twice, this can be deadly if the hunter has no high-grade earplugs, because if Tigrex Subspecies does the first Super Roar near the hunter the hunter will not take damage but if the hunter does not have high-grade earplugs the hunter will flinch and get hit by the second Super Roar. *In one of Capcom's official artbooks, Hunter Encyclopedia 2 (released in 2006), there is a Tigrex-like wyvern bearing a similar palette of colors: 300px|center * There are two more of these in the 2008 Monster Hunter Illustrations artbook, one of the extinct '''Wyvernrex the ancestor of all flying wyverns and one less dark-coloured Tigrex-like wyvern : BlackPseudowyvernCreatureArtwork.JPG Another Dark Grex.JPG Analysis Information taken from mhp3rd.net. Template:BlackTigrex/Normal Mode|Normal State||True Template:BlackTigrex/Rage Mode|Rage Mode Attacks ''Click to animate '' BlkTigrex-Roar.gif|Roar BlkTigrex-Rampage.gif|Rampage BlkTigrex-Spin.gif|Quick Spin BlkTigrex-Jump.gif|Jump Tackle Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Pseudowyverns Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MHF3 Database Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MH4 Monsters